A special kind of friend
by Sochill910
Summary: It's friday night and Bubba Skittle plans on spending it peacefully at his flat, that changes when Marceline Abadeer shows up and invites him to have fun. A big turn of events at a jazz bar would have Marcy dealing with a drunkard Gumball. New feelings appear and a happy ending happens. AU. GUMCELINE. Smut ahead, you've been warned... Please comment-FAV-follow! *lots of humor!*


PIC BY ME!

Hi everyone! So, yeah, I made ANOTHER Gumceline One-shot. This one is an Au and came out pretty good and mushy sweet. I guess ^-^;

It contains happy ending! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hahahaha! Dontcha worry! Nothing explicit nor too uhm 'sexual' Ha! I dunno! But it has minor smut! ;D

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

It was around 5:37 p.m in a Friday afternoon. The powerful pinkish sun was beginning to set among the tall and mighty buildings that built up New Jersey, his ever home.

The beautiful and mesmerizing sight that it provided, was a great present aftet his tough, tiring day at the local university. Studying Molecular Cuisine was really his daily addiction. He surely adored every second of the career that mixed his both favorite things: culinary and science, after all, being a master chef was his cherished dream to achieve.

Thankfully, his family held one of the biggest and most important candy factories in all United States, so _'the lack of money'_ was not really going to be a burden for him. At the age of 21, it wasn't a dream too far away from him, for graduation was very close and it kind if gave him a mixed feeling of excitement and sadness. He was indeed eager to begin making weird but tasty treats, but as well, he would miss the classes, the teachers, his classmates... basically he would miss the normal university life before taking the great step.

Since his parents died, the last will of his father was that him and his twin sister Bonnibel, continue with the family business that made his family's last name something to be proud of. Bonnibel on the other side, chose to study mecatronic and advanced molecular science. She ordered to get in charge of all the machinery of the company once her and Bubba's studies were finished, and he would get in charge of the candies and the development of new, extraordinary flavors that his smart brain could come up with. _The possibilities are endless,_ Both Bonni and Bubba agreed to the plan.

Both twins were gifted with great intelligence. It was needless to say that unlike their classmates, both of them finished their homework, classwork and university projects in record time, and therefor, their social life was pretty boring. Why? Well, both usually stick their faces in their books all day long the 7 days of the week, claiming that the more they learn the better they will do their works, not only at U but also when they start running in the factory by themselves and not by dad's associates.

All this thinking of the future drove him tired. Mostly, in his big, empty luxurious appartment, he would sigh deeply and hear the sound be echoed in the entire property... In friday afternoons like this one, he would have _HER_ already barging in his appartment, it seemed just awkward that she hasn't show up yet.

Bubba ran a lazy hand on his brown-chocolate hair, being tired of reading by fifth time his molecular gastronomy book. He was almost sure that he had already memorized every letter, every period and comma of the freaking wide book, but hey! It was his favorite! Learning about how liquid nitrogen can be helpful on playing with the food's properties can be kinda exciting...!

Just when he had quite enough of reading, a call ringed in his iphone. As if on cue it was his sister. A small quickly formed on his handsome features, expecting it to be whoever but his sister at this moment. Honestly, Bonnibel would call at night, that's the hour when she finds it comfortable to talk to him and even invite him over to her equally luxurious appartment at some blocks away from his. It was maybe something that showed up and she needed his help.

He grabbed his black iphone and slided the key to open the main screen, then pulsed the green button. _**"Hey bonni, what's up? I didn't expect your call by now TBH!"**_ He spoke slightly happy.

Bubba didn't hear Bonnibel speaking to him directly, instead, he heard her complaining with someone about to 'stop touching me!' and 'cut it out calling me Bubblegum!'. That is when he realized with a chuckle that Bonnibel wasn't all ALONE. Marshall Lee Abadeer was with her as well. That was the nickname that he had chosen for Bonni as it happens that their family have a 'candy' factory. Bubba also had his, though only Marshall's sister calls him that way.

He heard her giggles coming from the other line. _**"Guys, stop playing 'tickles war'!"**_ Bubba stated almost giggling as well.

Bonnibel managed to escape out of Marshall's grasp. _ **'Ugh, sorry bubs! Y'know how Abadeers can be sometimes. I know I usually call you late at night but I was interrupted from my studies by Marshall... he is so obnoxious!'**_ She exclaimed, half angry half playful.

 _ **"Bonni, did you call me to discuss 'bout the manners of the guy that has a crush on you?"**_ He said indifferent, not finding the point of her phone call.

Bubba could tell she was blushing and laughed to himself. _**"W-what?! No! If I had to call someone 'bout that I would call-"**_ she stopped all of the sudden. _**"Oh God! Bubba get ready! Marceline is heading to your place!"**_

Her reply gave him no time to respond, for he heard his doors being kicked open. **"Gumball I'm here!"** Marceline announced with great excitement, calling him by his nickname.

The sound of the doors and her high voice provoke him to get startled. "Yeah! I noticed! Hello Marceline!" He replied trying to recover his hearing sense. _**"You called too late sist'!"**_ He replied to Bonni, getting a playful 'Sorry!' from her. Instantly he hung up his iphone.

Marceline quickly plopped on his soft, velvety, maroon vintage couch, pulling her feet to rest on his coffee table. "Aaaw, Gummy y'know you can call me 'Marcy' right?" She replied relaxed.

Gumball moved to sit on his vintage couch as well, extending his legs to feel comfortable. "Sure, Marcy! Mind telling me how did you manage to open the doors that I recall were locked?" He replied curious.

She rested her arms on the back of her head, looking all cool she replied with a velvety smile. "I'm a woman of gifts and skills, dear Bubba! One of them includes opening locked doors with my credit card! Is not so hard TBH!"

"Yeah I don't doubt that." He replied, whipping through his book. "So, what brings ya here, Marcy?"

She immediatly composed his stance to speak. "Well, I thought that perhaps, we could hang out!"

The brown-haired guy turned to look at her skeptically. " **You and I?** _**Alone**_?"

"Yeah! What's the matter with it?" Marceline asked.

Bubba closed his book and placed it on his lap. "Well, you and I don't really hang out together... _alone_."

"Oh c'mon Gumball! Don't pretend we had never hang out together! Remember when we went to the live conciert of Twenty One Pilots?" She inquired, crossing her arms indignantly.

"yeah... of course I remember! But we also went with Bonni and Marshall. And after that conciert my eardrums are not the same!"

"Oh man, it was just a 'little' loud...!" chuckling, the dark-haired girl replied.

"What? I can't hear you! Speak louder!" laughing, Gumball said cupping his ear.

"You're such a dork!" Marcy replied punching his arm playfully.

"Ouch! Gee that hurts!" Gumball hissed, massaging his punched arm while chuckling.

"So, wanna hang out tonite?" She asked again.

Gumball sighed defeated.

He knew that Marceline was not the type of girl that would give up so easy or accept a 'no' as a response. So he didn't have much options available other than yield to her request. "Alright, Marcy. What do you have in mind?"

Marceline sat closer to him and locked her eyes to his. Somehow this made him blush slightly. "LET'S GO TO GREEN DAY'S CONCIERT!" Marceline shouted with utter excitement.

"WHAT?! no no no no no!" He retorted with authority.

"Wut? Why dontcha wanna go? You don't happen to not like Green Day, do you?!" She asked rather offended.

Gumball let out a deep sighed that he didn't knew was saving, then re oppened his Molecular Cousine book 'pretending' he was indeed reading it. "I do like them, Marceline. But although I like Maroon 5 the most, remember my ear drums still hurt..."

She lowered her gaze to her lap with concern. Marceline knew it was her fault that he was medically uncapable of listening properly, after all, all she wanted to do is have fun with her friend. Nonetheless, it was time to make it up to him. "Bubba, I-I'm sorry... it was all my fault. I should have think about what you wanted instead of over thinking about me." Marceline apologized, fidgeting her fingers awkwardly.

Bubba let a sweet smile form on his face. He lifted Marceline's chin and looked at her deeply into her eyes. "It's ok, Marcy. I know you didn't do it on purpose! All you wanted to do is have fun, and no one's guilty for that...!"

"I know, but if I didn't-"

"No no no! C'mere stop thinking 'bout that, you!" Playfully, he stopped her mid sentence and pulled her into a friendly embrace.

Marceline hugged back, awkwardly enjoying the warm feeling it gave. She couldn't help but sigh deeply when she inhaled his cologne. That scent of Pacco Robane was a total drug to her, it made her feel dizzy with pleasure. _'Oh God, men's perfumes smell so gooood!'_

"Uuuh, Marcy, you can let go now." Gumball broke the awkward silence.

She snapped out of her trance blushing madly, finding out that his arms where off her, but HER arms were tightly tangled around his torso. "W-WHAT?! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR **YOU** TO LET GO!" she replied defensively.

Gumball supressed a chuckle, she was just cute when SHE was the one who blushed or was ashamed. "Alright alright! My bad, sorry!" He said, playfully stretching his arms infront as a shield from her wrath.

Marceline giggled. _'He IS a dork!'_

"So, if you still wanna hang out with me. We can go wherever YOU want to! Just say it and we'll go!"

"Hmmm..." he thought, placing a finger on his chin. "Wherever **I** want to?" He asked still thinking.

"Y-yeah?" She didn't like the feeling of this.

"Okaaaaayyy... Let's go to a Jazz Bar!" He said pumped.

Marceline's eyes widened with disgust. "Oh fuck, WHAT?! aaawww somewhere else but there!" she complained.

"Hey, ya said wherever 'I' wanted!" Gumball said with a hint of triumph.

"Ugh, so, the Jazz Bar? But-but Gumball it is SO gloomy and boring!" the black-haired girl protested.

He tossed his book to the nearest vintage sofa. "Oh c'mon, Marcy! YOU are usually the one who brings fun in the atmosphere! You'll know how to have your fun at the end, besides I wanna spend my friday night in a peaceful place with soft music."

"Pft, fine! Let's go to the stupid bar!"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, lifting Marceline in the air by her slender waist.

"Alright put me down you freak!" She ordered giggling softly.

"Okay okay! As you order!" Gracefully, he set her on the floor.

Marceline eyed Gumball from head to toes, and stopped on

His chest, she frowned, noticing something not right on him. "Gummy, are ya changing your clothes or what?"

Bubba looked at his wrinkled red pullover, noticing some gravy stains from the spaghetti lunch of today. "Uhm, it wouldn't work to go out, would it?" He said blushing and laughing sheepishly.

"Well..." she started, crossing her arms. "Let's say that it doesn't make ya look any hot." Chuckling, she stated.

Gumball laughed. "Ok, I'll change my clothes! Sit and wait here, I'll BRB!" He said and dashed to his bedroom.

Marceline saw him vanish to his room. She sighed deeply, sitting on the couch she took out her red lipstick from her Louis Vuitton purse and applied some more on her thin lips, took out her Covergirl eyelashes' mascara and added some as well, and finally, she retouched the blush powders on her cheeks. _**The lady was now ready to go and have 'fun'.**_

In less than ten minutes, Bubba Skittle was finally out of his room. Whether he didn't want to make Marceline wait for too long or he was dang excited to go to the Jazz Bar. "Ok! I'm ready let's go!"

"Oh sure I was just-" Marceline noticed Gumball's attire. With a slight blush she saw how the chocolate-haired man standing infront of her, was dressed with a dark pink waist coat, pure white shirt, black-fabric pants and black patent male shoes. She was NOT going to deny it, the guy looked dang handsome. "Wow, were ya trying to impress me, Gumdork?" She said with a smug smile.

'W-why you say?" He asked, stammering.

"Because..." she stood up and walked towards him. "You look very handsome."

She caught him off guard, Marceline did the best she could to not laugh at his deep blush. "W-well I don't want people to see ya with an ugly-looking guy! Y-yeah that's why..." Gumball confirmed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Marceline laughed. "Alright, Gumball! Let's get going!"

'W-wait..." he said, stopping her mid way. "Aren't you gonna change your clothes too?"

She examined her self. From feet to head, finding nothing wrong with her current attire. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Frowning, she asked.

Gumball's eyes blinked with surprise, takinga better look to Marceline's outfit, he admired how that black-velvet short dress suited her perfectly, how those black pantyhoses embraced her long, slender legs. She looked stunning. But there was something odd with her clothes.

"Wait, you're wearing a red bow on your head, Marceline?" He asked suspiciously.

Blushing, she immidiatly covered the red bow with her hand. "I-it combines with the red belt! Don't judge me, I-I just thought it would match the red belt and purse ok?!" She confesed defensively.

"Hey I'm not judging you!" Bubba said with a nervous smile on his face. "I-It looks rather cute on you!"

"It does?"

"Y-yeah, uhm..." sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head, his face turning crimson. "Y-you always look beautiful, Marceline..."

Honestly, she didn't knew how to respond to that without looking as a total weirdo and without blushing so hard. "Yeah, well, uhmm..." she cleared her throat. "T-thanks, that's very sweet of you!" She thanked averting his view.

He smiled at her.

When she turned to look at him, his smile only drove her MOAR nervous. "Oh c'mon, Skittle! Cut it out and let's go already!" Marceline ordered blushing madly.

* * *

Both of them walked outside of his appartment, safely locking the fancy crystal door behind him. Marceline and Bubba walked to the elevator and pressed the golden button that briefly would take them to the lobby. "I called a little limo for us when I was dressing..."

"Wow, you want us to travel with style don'tcha?" Marceline asked wiggling her brows.

"Yeah well, I know you're not the type of girl who likes things be simple...!" Bubba confesed with a grin.

"Yeah but if you do knew me, you would know that I like LARGE limos with hot tubs on the back!" The rocker girl said dreamy.

Gumball laughed at her comment, resting his body on the elevator's wooden wall. "C'mon, Marcy! We are college guys not the president's relatives!"

Marceline pouted playfully. "Oh ya're so mean! you always like to rain on my parade!"

In that moment, the elevator's doors opened and Marceline was the first to go out, crossing her arms and giving her back to Bubba.

"NO I'M NOT MEAN! DON'T BE MAD AT ME!" He exclaimed, running after Marceline, hugging her from behind and lifting her spinning her in the air.

Both young adults didn't notice the whole scene they were building up.

Marceline laughed from his methods of making up to her. "Put me down already, goofball!"

"Only if you forgive me!"

She didn't realize how strong he was for spinning her in the air in considerable periods of time, she was running out of air for so much laughter. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I FORGIVE YOU!"

He kept his promise and set her on the floor, Bubba and Marcy were chuckling after their little playtime. But what startled them was that the whole residents, workers and the man standing infront of them were also chuckling along with them.

"Uhm, sir Skittle, your limo is ready!" The red headed, butler said, he was on his mid fourties dressed with a butler's dark blue uniform.

"Oh hi Pepper!" Bubba greeted. "Thanks for making time to take us to the bar!"

"It's my pleasure, sir. Now, come along you and..." Pepper stopped inspecting Marceline from head to toes. "Your _**girlfriend...!**_ " He said and leaded the way.

Both Bubba and Marcy were aghast.

 _"W-wait he's not my boyfriend!"_

 _"Pepper, she's only a friend!"_

 _"Can't a boy and a girl be friends?!"_

 _"We're only going to a Jazz Bar! Where's the romantic thing there?!"_

Marceline and Gumball had never in their lives blush so hard, following after Bubba's butler and choufer, he broke the silence that his employee had just built. "Uhm please excuse him, he's not like this all the time!" Bubba apologized.

"Who's he after all?!" Marceline asked a little upset.

"He's Pepper Mintleton! Bonni's and my butler and trustful family's employee."

"Well, he's a little insolent if you ask me." She averted his eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh don't be upset, Marcy! Is not his fault anyway, he thinks that way with every girl he sees me with!" Bubba attempted to explain.

"Every girl?! HOW MANY OTHER GIRLS HAVE YOU HANG OUT WITH, BUBBA SKITTLE?!" she only adresses him by his whole name when she was REALLY pissed off. He realized his wrong choice of words.

 _'Uh-oh'_

"N-no! I didn't mean it that way! I-it's only a way to say it! I have only hang out with you! You're my bro!"

She snorted. "NOW YOU LABEL ME AS A MAN?!"

 _'Oh fuck...!'_

"SO I'M NOT 'BEAUTIFUL' ANYMORE HUH?!" she demanded resting her hands on her hips with indignation.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean that either! I was only-"

"Just open the door for me...!" Both have already reached the limo and Pepper had, not too long ago, gotten in his driver's sit.

Bubba sighed defeated. "Sure, Marceline..." He did as said.

Marceline got inside to the window sit, Bubba followed after her. When she sensed him getting too close from her presence, she placed her red Louis Vuiton leather purse beside her to 'make room' from him. Bubba got the message and got away from Marceline, needless to mention that the limo was TOO wide for his like, it was just too much room for him only.

He saw her staring at nothingness outside her window. She was still angry, and eventually he would have to apologize and make it up to her. After all, she was going to the jazz bar with him to make it up to her friend, if he still was, it would only feel fair to her if he makes it up to her in return.

"Which jazz bar are you heading to, sir Bubba?" Pepper asked to the bored-looking man.

Bubba suddenly snapped from his state, by now he would be joking or goofing in the car with Marcy. It just felt all boring without her vibrant personality. "Oh uhm, well I guess Berry's jazz bar is open tonight, what do you think Marcy?" He risked to ask the dark-haired girl.

She didn't bother to look at him. "Whatever works for you..." she mumbled dryly.

Bubba sighed. Heavier this time. "Pepper, let's go to Berry's bar..."

"As you order, sir." The butler nodded and drove to Berry's Jazz Bar & Restaurant.

The whole way to the bar was as silent as before Pepper's intervention, and it felt ultra uncomfortable.

* * *

When they made it to 24 Main St, Madison at 8:49 p.m, they saw the beautiful and spectacularly illuminated signboard of Berry's Jazz Bar & Restaurant. Bubba couldn't wait for Pepper to open his door, he didn't hesitate to get out of the car by himself admiring the stablishment of Bonni's old friend of high school, Berry Mccocoa.

Bubba ordered Pepper to stay in the vehicle, he didn't want the quadragenarian to make unnecessary effort. As gentlemanly as he could behave, Bubba opened Marceline's door, gulping nervous and extending his hand to her.

Hesitantly, she took his hand. Her slender, long lengs coming first. The sight of her soft body being covered by the mysterious-looking dark attire in contrast to her pure white skin, made her look _sensual_ , in a male way to describe her.

Her acceptance didn't last much, for she removed her hand from his brusquely and walked ahead to the turquois building's entrance. Bubba felt kind of downhearted, he knew he had messed up. "Pepper, I'll call you when we wish you to pick us up, sounds good?" He asked to the man in the limo.

"Of course, sir! Have a good time and don't do anything illegal!" The butler ordered rather playfully.

"I won't have fun then!" Bubba whined playing around.

Pepper laughed and waved goodbye to Gumball.

Gumball breathed heavily and made his way towards his female companion. He saw her standing there, all indiferent towards him, he gained all his bravery to get closer to her and speak.

"Marcy?" He called.

"Hm?" She replied. Still not looking at him.

Gumball placed his hands on her slender shoulders. "Marcy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel like if you were not special for me, I shouldn't make a lady feel inferior... I'm so so so sorry!" He apologized with cute puppy eyes.

Eventually, Marceline couldn't deny those puppy eyes. "It's ok, Gummy. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I am the one who is sorry..." She apologized ashamed of her behaviour.

Without hesitation, he pulled her into a big, warm hug. "Don't mind that! Let's go have fun!" He laughed, dragging her inside the bar.

She laughed along. "But not too much fun! I don't wanna drag you drunk!" Though she knew that it would be SHE the drunk one.

Both dashed to the cocktail bar, finding some seats near the cocktail bar, Bubba pulled the chair for Marceline to take a seat and the he sat next to her. He found amusing how the bartender makes 'serving drinks' look like an amusing art of hands maneuver.

"Whatcha gonna have?" Asked the bartender.

"I'll begin with a Daiquiri!" Marceline ordered.

"And I'll have a Whisky on the rocks!" Gumball ordered.

The bartender, dressed in a long-sleeve white shirt and a black vest, nodded and began doing his magic with the drinks.

Shortly, he had their drinks ready. "Here you go, one Daiquiri and one Whisky on the rocks."

"Thanks..." Bubba searched for his name on the plate pinned to his vest. "Gunter!"

Bubba sipped his alcoholic drink. "Hey, Marcy, I didn't ask you but, why were you so angry to the fact that I hanged out with other girls? Not that it is true."

She choked on her delicious drink with orange liquor. "W-what? I just thought y-you had replace me with another female friend, that's all!"

"Okay! Gee I was only asking!" He replied. Though he thought that the fact of Marceline being jealous was very cute.

The rest of the night, they chatted about random stuff, goofed around and drank Blue Hawaiis, Long Island Iced teas, Margaritas, Mojito Royals, Pina Coladas etc.

When the clock turned to 11:05 p.m, the jazz band began playing soft music; that type of music that feels better when you dance **in pairs**.

At this point, Marceline had enough of drinking cocktails, thankfully cocktails have a little amount of alcohol, they are mostly more juice than alcohol really. But Bubba wanted to try pure alcohol with no mililiters of soda or juice, at least a little shot.

"Hey, Gunter! Give me a drink with lots of alcohol! I want a challenge!" Bubba ordered, slightly drunk.

Marceline gave him a puzzled look. "Wow, dude, are you sure? Your pretty, little, virgin body won't handle too much alcohol!"

"Oh c'mon, Marcy! Don't be a party pooper!" He whined playfully. "Gunter, give me a shot of your best full-alcohol bottle!"

Marceline rolled her eyes and leaned back. _'This won't end any good...'_

"Hm, ya wanna have Bacardi #151, kid? Ya sure you'll be able to handle it?" Gunter the bartender asked, with a little devilish grin.

Bubba snorted, his facade of professional drinker was only a product of his slight drunkeness. "'Course I will! I'm not too young! I'm 21 and I'm perfectly able to handle it!" Bubba defended. "Besides, Marcy is with me! She's like my guard angel!"

Gunter shrugged and went to the liquor shelves, searching for the Bacardi bottle that he suggested. He found it among the vodkas and different types of rum, in less than 3 minutes he had a Bacardi #151 served in a Tekila glass. "Here ya go, Bacardi #151 for a #1 fool...!"

Gumball rolled her eyes and grimaced, sniffing and inspecting the alcoholic drink. "Well, let's do it..." With his eyes shut, he drank it all.

The sour, alcoholic liquid burned his throat the whole way to his stomach, after he drank it, he couldn't help but hiss and shut tightly his chocolate eyes.

He slammed his hands against the bar. "Holly crap! Goddamn it! This thing is delicious!"

Marceline, sitting next to him, giggled with an arched brow. "So, doesn't it hurt?"

"It does! BUT IT HURTS SO GOOD!" He said with extasis.

Even in his drunk state, he could hear with no trouble the jazz band playing on stage.

Just when he was about to ask Marceline to dance...

"Hey big boy! Wanna dance?" A gal, with extravagant fluorescent yellow hair, asked.

"Oh uhm, I actually have company..." Gumball replied rather nervous for the unknown girl's request.

"It won't take more than 10 minutes!" She insisted, and turned to look at Marceline. "Are you his **girlfriend**?"

Marceline hesitated. She didn't knew why she began owning this feeling of 'jealousy', after all, Marcy and him were nothing more than friends. There was no need or reason to say 'Yes'.

"No, I'm not. Go on and dance..." she gave her back and walked to the lady's restroom.

"You're mine for ten minutes, handsome!" The girl exclaimed and pulled Bubba to the dance floor.

"Oh uh ok? I don't see why not..."

The girl pulled him towards her by his coat, almost colliding for the brusqueness of the girl. Her arms sorrounded his neck very slowly, as to seduce him, as if it was a protocol, Gumball placed his hands on her hips. As the soft, slow music continued, the pair danced with the guidance of the charming tunes...

* * *

Coming out of the hut, Marceline walked to the restroom's sink and splashed some water on her soft, silky face. She sighed deeply. "C'mon Marceline! It's only a girl! Is not like they'll get hitched or something..." her heart skipped a beat. "But why do I even care about it? I shouldn't care if he gets married or gets a girlfriend! what's wrong with me..."

 _'Am I... jealouse? Do I... LOVE him?'_ She thought, questioning her sanity.

Breathing heavily, the long, dark-haired girl dragged her heels out of the bathroom. She saw not too far from her how her best 'friend' and the misterious bitch that just showed up, danced very close to each other.

A smile cracked on Marceline's face. "Well, atleast he's fine with it..."

Not too short after she said those words, she could see and 'read' the girl's lips that began talking to Gumball. "Y'know... I like you..." she confesed, her hand began traveling down his waist.

This caught him aback, even drunk he processed everything that she told him. "Y-you do?"

Marceline remained quiet, watching at the distance.

The unknow gal leaned closer to him. "What if you take me to your home tonight?" Her hand reached the pocket of his pants, rapidly she pulled out an object from it.

Bubba tried his best to back away and avert the girl's glossy lips, though everytime he attempted to so, she would get closer to him.

"HEY! BACK OFF, YOU BITCH!" Marceline came grownling with the loud tap of her heels. She grabbed her purse and attacked the girl who was inches away of Gumball. "GIVE BACK GUMBALL'S WALLET!"

She backed away, some 'ouch' and 'Hey' escaped the girls mouth as a product of Marcy's wrath. Gumball, being all drunk and dizzy, did his best and separated both girls. He snatched Marceline's purse and dragged her to his side. "Ok, Marcy she had enough..."

"I dunno watcha talking about, you crazy slut! I did NOT steal anything!" The girl defended.

"Then what's that in your hand?!" Marceline noticed the wallet on the girl's hand. "You're such an idiot that you don't even bother to hide what you steal!"

When the girl was about to runaway, a boy came to her side. "Wow, what's the fucking matter going on here?"

"Mark! Oh thank God you're here! These pair here were threatening me!" The scardy girl informed to the boy called Mark.

"What? Why would you do that?!" He asked upset.

Marceline and Bubba changed indignated looks. "We didn't do that! This girl asked me to dance and attemped to steal my wallet!" Bubba explained. "Marceline was trying to stop her by slamming her purse on your girlfriend!"

Mark turned to the girl. "Is that so? I knew you were a fucking slut!" He turned to look at Marcy. "All of the freaking girls are crazy bitches!"

Marcy widened her eyes in disbelief, Bubba snorted angrily.

"Hold on a sec, dude. Marceline has done nothing bad to you! She is a beautiful lady and you don't call 'bitch' to a beautiful lady! I ask you to treat her with due respect!" Gumball defended Marceline. She loved when he talked about her in this sweet, mushy way.

In a flashing moment, Gumball felt his jaw being punched by someone's fist; Gumball fell hard on the floor.

"Gummy!" Marceline called out concerned. when she attempted to lean and help him up, she was stopped by a hand, HIS hand.

"Get away, Marcy. Y-you can get hurt." He managed to say, for his lower lip was broken.

She felt her heart ache.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?!" Mark challenged. His girlfriend backed away, she knew that a fight was coming.

In that moment, all the customers of the jazz bar stopped doing their business to focus on the guys fighy. The guards of the stablishment took shifts to watch over the restaurant, which was above the bar, and the jazz bar. Currently, there were no guards around.

Gumball did his best to stand. "If you want a fight, then that's what you'll have..." He declared. "Marcy, take my purse!"

"That's MY purse." She cleared for him.

Gumball saw the item closely. "Oh yeah it is! Take YOUR purse then!"

Marceline rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, he was drunk afterall and speaking nonsense crap. "And take my coat too." He removed his coat and handed it to Marceline, remaining only with his white shirt. Marceline doubted that this was a good idea. Gumball is not the type of guy who 'starts' fights, much less to 'win' them.

Mark didn't hesitate to swing his fist at Gumball, but he dodged it effortlessly. Mark was perplexed, and swinged again, tumbling when Bubba dodged it again. In view of it, Bubba sorrounded Mark's neck with his arm and began punching Mark's belly and face. After it, Gumball tossed him to a nearby table, the guy was bleeding by his nose and mouth and couldn't regain composure. Gumball, with his lower lip slightly bleeding, spoke. "Don't you EVER call Marceline 'bitch' again, man...!"

When the girl saw her boyfriend all injured, she tried to runaway, though she was blocked mid way by an angry Marceline. "Give me back that wallet!" She ordered.

The girl panicked, tossed the wallet at her, and ran away. Then, Marceline paid all the drinks they've had.

Marceline made her way to Gumball, who was laying on his back, he was too drunk and dizzy to stand. The boy who he had punched, ran upstairs to call tje guards, and promptly, they would be there, Marceline and him could be in great troubles if they don't get out of there soon. She picked Gumball from his arm, sorrounding her neck with it so he could find support to stand. "C'mon Bubba! Stand up we gotta get outta here!" Gumball did his best to stand, waddling everytime he made a step.

When they were out of the building, Marceline grabbed his phone and sought for Pepper's phone number. Once he picked up, she guided him to pick them up one block away at the left of the bar. She was hell tired of carrying her dizzy friend, but to her relief, Pepper arrived to where she directed in a short period of time. The butler helped her to carru Bubba inside the limo, then Marceline got in, Bubba got closer to Marceline resting his head on her chest and nuzzling it in the process, her scent of pure woman was addictive to him.

"But, what happened?" Pepper asked concerned.

Marceline caressed his hair with a little smile on her features. "Well, this man right here drank too much and got into a fight to protect me..."

"He did?" The butler asked with disbelief. "Well, being drunk made him be braver..."

"Yeah, I guess..." she said. _'I would say, bold and charming...'_

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the trio got to the hotel where Bubba was staying for the rest of the University year. Marceline held Bubba by an arm and Pepper did the same with the other, he was slightly asleep so it was harder to carry him properly with his body all numb. They managed to get to the elevator without bringing much attention nor making much 'turmoil', thankfully, there were not much people in the lobby other than the receptionist, who was busy with her phone.

Hastily, they made it to Gumball's appartment, taking the keys of his flat, Pepper unlocked the crystal door and pulled the young pair in. Unable to keep supporting Bubb's heavy body, the butler and the dark-haired girl, tossed him on the vintage couch, his head touched the arm of the couch. "Ouch!" He whined, holding his head to ease the pain. At least he was gaining concience.

"Are you sure you want to stay and take care of him all by yourself? I can stay if you need to." Pepper asked concerned.

Marceline giggled. "Sure! Is not like I have to disarm a bomb or something, I can handle it!" She said with confidence.

Pepper nodded and made his way to the door. "Remember to treat his injure...!" He remembered and then left, closing the door behind him.

Gumball groaned of the ache of his head. "Marcy? Is that you? W-what the heck happened?"

She dimmed the lights of the living room so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. "You don't remember anything?"

He drew soothing circles on his temples. "Well, I remember that we went to the bar, and then I danced with a super flirtatious gal then lots of pain and everything blacked out." He explained, according to what he remembered.

Marcy found the first aid kit in Gumball's bathroom and then she walked back to him. "That girl knew you were high and she tried to steal from you..." she sat next to him, taking his chin on her delicate fingers and making him to lool at her. "When I saw it, I kicked her butt and she went running like a pussy to call her boyfriend... when her boyfriend came, he called that girl and I _**'bitch'**_ " she explained and took a cotton soaked with water and alcohol to clean the injure.

"What?! How he dared!" He exclaimed upset. "Nobody calls YOU 'bitch'!" He growled with anger.

A smile formed on Marceline's face, she pressed the cotton on his lower, inflammated lip. "You made him get that. He punched you on your mouth because of me, that's why you feel sore... you protected me from that asshole, Gumball." She removed the cotton and placed an ice cube on his lip to stop the inflammation. "Though is not something that you usually do, you did it this time, and even won the fight! I guess that your drunkeness made you bold enough to get into a fight for the sake of my well-being... thank you, _Gumball..._ " she thanked, removing the ice off his lower lip, she leaned and kissed softly his cheek, rewarding him of his heroic act.

Gumball at first was surprised, but then he couldn't stop a smile from growing on his face, he placed his hand were Marceline's lips had previously landed. "I guess I should do it more often..."

"What? Get into fights?" She asked confused.

Bubba chuckled. "No, kick some idiot's butt to protect you... if I'll have you rewarding me with a kiss, then it worths the pain!" He said, with what she could identify as a 'flirty' grin.

For Marceline it seemed very weird of him, he doesn't really 'flirt' with her, but acts rather goofy and sweet instead. Blushing madly, she averted his eyes, awkwardly staring at the ceramic floor.

A genuine smile grew on his face. Gumball began to gently take Marceline's chin with his right hand, making her turn and look at him, slowly and with half lidded eyes, he leaned and pressed his lips against Marceline's crimson lips, kissing her slowly and gently.

Marceline was dang taken aback with his action, with wide eyes she saw how his lips moved onto hers. Her heart began to pound faster, her breath began to fail, and in a matter of seconds, her whole body and mind began to go weak with every movement of his soft lips against hers. Her hands found the way to tangle around his neck, her eyes began to close slowly, Marceline straddled him, kissing him with the same intensity... she only... _gave into it... maybe she DID love him..._

As perfect as all seemed, she found out that there was _something_ pestering their moment... rather say her **'concience'**... Gently, she pulled back, keeping in her mind to stop their make out. "Bubba, stop..."

He was confused. "What happened?" He asked.

Marceline coulr taste all the alcohol on Bubba's lips, it almost made HER get high too... and it pretty sucked. "Gummy, no ofense, but kissing your alcoholic lips, really sucks...!"

He giggled sheepishly, picking up Marceline off his lap and sitting her beside him, Gumball scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Huh, that bad?"

Marceline nodded in response.

Everything remained silent after that, until Bubba spoke to break the uncomfortable silence. "Well, uhm, I'll go to sleep. you can stay the night here and sleep on the couch if you want to... I'll bring a blanket for you so you won't freeze..." He said, refusing to look at her, Gumball wen't to his room and grabbed a white blanket to deliver it to Marceline, then he returned to his room and closed the door.

Marcy removed her red heel shoes and laid back on the couch. Wrapping her body with the blanket, she got lost in thought; Marceline refused to accept the thought of him playing shenanigans on her. Her heart shattered when he suddenly abandoned her there, without even saying 'good night'. Her mind could only console her with thoughts of _'everything will be better in the morning...'_ she only hoped that it would...

Like, she liked drunk Bubba at first, but now this rude Bubba when it came to quit smooching and with tons of amnesia, was making her wonder if the old, sober Gummy would return tomorrow... feeling her eyelids heavy, immediatly she closed her eyes, drifting into sleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next saturday morning, Marceline awoke unusually early, not like she slept all night. She had no other choice than get up.

She went to the bathroom and sought for a spare teeth brush, luckily she found one and managed to brush her teeth with lots of tooth paste to remove all trail of alcohol in her breath.

Then, she went to the kitchen looking for some juice, she took a glass of delicious orange juice. Right when she was having gulps of juice, she heard someone in the bathroom of a bedroom... _it was Bubba..._

Marceline almost chocked in her juice, panicking she slammed the glass on the ceramic worktop of the kitchen and sat on one of the kitchen stools.

He came out yawning and saw her sitten on the stool, a grin grew on his handsome features. That smile made her heart skip a beat. "Good morning, Marcy!"

"G-good morning..." she managed to say.

Still dressed with a loose, white shirt and equally loose, blue checkered pajama pants; he walked towards the fridge serving a glass of water for himself. "Did you stayed the night here?" He asked, giving his back to her.

 _There he goes..._

Her brows knitted. "Don't tell me you don't remember anything!" She asked, her voice almost shaking.

He still didn't look at her. "Uhm, nope, last thing I remember is waking up with a strong hangover, drinking a pill and going back to sleep..." He sat on the stool infront of her.

She stared down to her lap dissapointed.

 _ **'What are these mind games you're playing, Bubba?! Why when you made me feel special you fucking forget about it and pretend nothing happened?! Why you do this to me...'**_

"I need to go..." she said, standing from the stool, not bothering to look at him.

"Wait!" He also stood. "Don't you wanna have a coffee and talk about it?"

She snatched her purse and walked towards the door. "No, I wanna go...!"

 _ **'I'm tired of feeling like you care of me in a 'deeper' way...'**_

"Marceline... are we still friends?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah whatever..." she replied carelessly.

When she was about to grab the door knob, he followed after her, being some inches away from her anguished figure. "Marceline, wait..."

"What now?!" Her heart was broken enough, what else would be left for her?

"I-I got drunk on purpose. And pretended to forget everything too..." He confessed, staring blankly at the ceramic floor.

 _ **'What?!'**_ She thought frustrated with teary eyes.

"I thought that if I was drunk I would be able to tell you a truth, but now I realized, that I should have said it sober..." He spoke. "The way you would always remember the things we made 'drunk', made me realize that you do care of me the way I care of you..."

 _ **'W-what does he mean..?'**_ She thought to herself, still not looking at him.

"The cowardice for having you, kept me silent, now I'll confess, that I've been lying all this years, your boyhood friend has been lying to you..." He said, with a trembling voice.

Marceline was aghast.

He walked to her and hugged Marceline from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Her heart pounded helplessly faster.

 **"I do want to be your friend,** **A special kind of friend. I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend. The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them..."**

He turned Marceline to look at him. Tenderly he pressed his forehead against hers, soothing each other with their warm breaths, Marceline couldn't help but feel content with it..

 **"I want to know every curve, every mound, every shiver of your body.** **I want to know where to touch you, I want to know how to touch you. I want to know convince you to design a smile just for me. Yes, I do want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world."** softly, he murmured against her ear.

She could feel hot tears coming, but refuse to cry. Why would she? He confessed in the most beautiful way that he loved her... he always had...

She clinged on his arms, hugging him like she was saying 'good bye' and promising to love him madly, like she would lose him. Marceline felt bad before, but she couldn't imagine how Gumball had felt all those years conceiling strong feelings and disguising his depression with a soft adorable smile... all to at least, just be friends, that would be the only way to stay close to the girl he loved... _not anymore._

"You can." She said, gazing into his eyes.

He grew nervous about her statement, but he gazed at her as well. "I-I can what?"

She leaned closer to his face, teasing him by brushing her lips against his. A devilish grin formed on her silky face. "Figure out where to touch me. Figure out _how_ to touch me..."

Gumball gulped hard of the thought of fondling Marceline. But he wouldn't deny that he DID want to figure it out. "I, well, thank you-" she cut him off.

Marceline pulled him by the hem of his shirt, towards her, slanting her lips on his desperately. Gumball didn't hesitate to carry her, straddling himself and taking her to the privacy of his room. Once there, gently she laid her on the soft covers of the bed, pinning her down and kissing her like if it was the last kiss they would have.

His lips traveled from her mouth, to her jaw, and eventually to her soft neck; giving little love bites where his lips trailed. Marceline moaned in every act of his lips, her eyes shut, enjoying the pleasure of it.

She got free of his grasp, skillfuly slidding her hands under his shirt. Bubba got the message and separated from her neck to take off his shirt, Marceline sat giving her back, she threw a challenging look at him by the corner of her eyes. "You'll have to unzip it..." she said, refering to her dress.

With a smirk, he tucked her long silky hair to her side, trailing butterfly kisses along her bare shoulders, then to the path that his fingers made while unzipping the black fabric of her dress. He gave kisses and love bites down her back and up again, loud gasps and moans escaped her mouth as his hands did magic on her entire body. Gumball turned her around and kissed her with the same passion as before, he pushed her down onto her back and tenderly kissed every inch of the smooth skin that hidded under her dress, picturing in his mind every curve, every mound and every shiver of her slender, smooth body, admiring how her breasts would go up and down with every moan, breath and gasp she elicited. Her hands found the way om his bare, muscled back, digging her nails on his back, enjoying the path they were taking.

When he returned to her lips, she used her strength to spin him onto his back, with a devilish smirk she pressed her lips onto his. Marceline bit his lower lip seductively, earning cute moans and gasps from him; her lips traveled down his jaw and lower to his neck. Expertedly, traveling her hands from his torso down to slid his pants off along with his underwear. Her lips trailed to his shoulders chest, to his belly leaving little love bites on her way to the privacy of his crotch... Bubba gasped, eventually moaned loudly when she got there and grasped her coarse black hair for dear life.

Panting hard, he managed to pull her back to his lips straddling himself, she groaned when her core landed ontop of his, kissing her intensely he also tossed away her lingerie, she closed her eyes being calmed by his hot breath against her neck, Marceline curled her fingers in his chocolate silky hair. He kissed the mounds that her bra hidded, playing along with the little rosy balls that hardened with every wet kiss he made on her chest. Both knew they were unable to rein their raging hormones at this point...

He laid her onto her back, holding her hips towards him, she gave him a look of acceptance for what he had planned to do next; she closed her eyes, waiting for their bodies to be one. He breathed heavily, settled his member perpendicular to hers... and thrusted inside her. Both of them moaned when he did so. A couple of minutes later, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the entire flat... Marceline could only beg him to go faster, to which he would obey gladly...

* * *

Male and female clothess were carelessly discarded on the white, ceramic floor as well as female lingerie and male boxers.

Tangled blankets covered equally tangled bodies, she was merely asleep, but he was all this time gazing at her... admiring her angelic face, how the afternoon sun shone on her smooth features and hair, both were mesmerizingly shinning, her beauty was greater at this view.

A content smile grew on Bubba's face. It was like a life dream come true... because that's what it was, his heart fluttered with joy; Gumball had finally made her of his, and he sweared to God that he would never make Marceline regret of it. She, being on the safety of his arms was a wonderful feeling... He was so crazy in love of this girl sleeping on his arms, Gumball couldn't help but kiss her forehead sweetly, wishing for her to stay like that forever...

Marceline began to stir half asleep, he panicked merely disappointed of awacking her. She oppened her beautiful, deep blue eyes, glad that the first thing she saw, was his face smiling sweetly at her. " 'morning, you..."

"Morning, love..." He replied, pecking her lips. "Slept well?"

She sat, perpendicular to him and close to his presence. "I had a weird dream. I dreamed we both 'DID' it!" She said, slightly giggling.

He chuckled too. "Really? What a coincidence, I had the same dream!"

She leaned and hugged him tight, both laughing at it. He sensed her increaded heart beat and felt glad that it was him the one who made her heart go wild; Gumball hugged back, tighter and tenderlier, as if she would slip out of his arms.

Marceline and Bubba, sighed with content.

"How long did you waited for this...?" she asked, sorta hesitantly and guilty.

A smile grew on him. "Almost all my life, Marcy..." he didn't think of the past much, it distracted him from the now, Marceline was his present. And hopefuly, his future.

"Did it worth the long wait...?"

Gumball reached for her chin and brought closer her lips, he kissed her softly. "It is more meaningful like this..."

She gazed directly into his eyes, Marceline couldn't believe how much she loved him, she wanted to stay with him forever... "Will you love me forever, Gumball...?"

"Even longer..."

Gumball smiled at the woman next to him, her hopes on him were amazingly high, his lady does not deserve any lie or betrayal from him. No. He sweared that Marceline would always feel like a queen when he was around him, would feel special next to him, would feel _loved_ next to him... otherwise, he would hate himself if he ever failed. She worthed it all, he would love her forever...

* * *

Sorry for 21 pages long! I just really got pumped with the plot of this fic! I couldn't come up with a better last name for Gumball, regarding candy... so yeah 'Skittle' sounded fair to me. I got inspired by a romance book :D

It is so ultra cheesy... ugh, too much sugar! ^-^;

Sorry!

But this is a side story, the BUBBLEE fic of this same AU, comes after chap 8 of STAY. That would explain the tiny BUBBLEE cameo in this fic.

 _ ***In case you misunderstood Bubba's behaviour... I can simply explain that he was tired of being left in the 'friend zone' , but he was afraid of confessing his feelings to Marceline, fearing that he would make things get uncomfortable between both, and Marceline would feel weird being his friend. So yeah, he planned it didn't knew if Marceline DID meant all the kinda 'flirting' so he wanted to make sure... tho it didn't have the turn that he expected, in my opinion, it came better!***_

 **Cast**

 **Prince Gumball as Bubba 'Gumball' Skittle.**

 **Marceline the Vampire queen as Marceline Abadeer.**

 **Peppermint Butler as Pepper Mintleton.**

 **Chocoberry as Berry Mccocoa.**

 **Gunter the penguin (Orgalorg) as Gunter, the bartender.**

 _Thank you for reading... keep loving... keep shipping!_

 _~SoHe_


End file.
